Servers/The Second Server That Wont Rule Anything
, please use our . |open to = Everyone |player limit = 40 |gameplay = Roleplay |opened on = November 21st 2015 |forge version = 1.7.10 - 10.13.4.1614 |owner = Anglinex Jayke57 MilkMC Presence10 |site = |Image = TheSecondServerLogo.png}} See also: Plotworld General Info The Second Server That Wont Rule Anything went public on November 21st, 2015. It is geared toward the dynamic of vs. . When a player joins for the first time he/she must choose a side before entering Middle-earth. Be mindful, for once the choice is made you can not change your mind. Modpack In order to play on this server, you will need to use the or have all the required mods on a launcher of your choice. If you wish to download the mods separately, you can do so . Discord Discord is a place where people can chat while they play. It is easy to set up and it won't cost you anything. We try to keep a friendly chat community going and anyone who is planing to play on the server is welcome. Discord is by far the best way to contact a staff member if you ever have a problem. If your name on Discord is different than your Minecraft name, please tell us who you are. Special Features This server uses command blocks to add a few new gameplay mechanics. Click here to see a description of each special feature. 1. Welcome Message :When you login, you get several messages in chat. The first message just welcomes you to the server. The second message gives you a link to the , , this wiki, our the rules, and available PvP commands. Discord is by far the best way to contact an admin if there is a problem or if you have questions, comments, concerns, etc. 2. Teleport :Every player gets one free teleport available after completing the starter quest. At spawn, you can choose from several locations to teleport to. Choose wisely though, as you only get to do it once. 3. Bank :There is a bank at spawn, which allows you to store your coins and use them to purchase things. You still need coins to hire units, so it is recommended to not deposit all your coins into the bank. You can also take your coins out of the bank quite easily. To check how many coins you have in the bank, simply press tab and look at the number beside your name. Stored coins will earn interest over time. 4. World Resets :Monthly world resets take place at the beginning of each month. See for more information. Staff /Staff}} Becoming a Staff member We are not currently accepting any new staff for Admin or Mod positions. If and when we need more Staff for these positions, we will appoint those who are fit for the job. If you want to be a builder, prove your building skills by making something impressive on this server and show it to an admin or builder. Rules Warning! It is up to you to learn the rules of the server. I will ban people indiscriminately. I don't care if we just met or if you are one of my admins. The rules are here to make things fun and fair for everyone. #Don't be a dick! #Don't be a smartass, I don't want to hear "well technically the rules don’t say that". #Use common sense. If you don't have any leave NOW! #No one can claim or build within 300 meters of a public fast travel point. Only staff may do this for use in server builds. #PvP is allowed in all regions except the Shire and Tol Fuin. #Do not kill hobbits within The Shire. #The Shire is neutral territory and there will be no fighting, armies, killing of s, or hostility of any kind. It is meant to be a safe place for all. #A player's base and all hired units that are inside are not to be raided or attacked. #All players must pick a side. You are or you are . No middle ground, no half and half, It is one or the other. #If you summon the Mallorn Ent or the Hill-troll Chieftan, you are responsible for anything that it destroys or anyone it kills. #Himling, Tol Morwen, and Tol Fuin are reserved for Staff. We are using them for building and administrative purposes. #Don't be annoying, irritating, or anything of that sort. Things like spamming and TALKING IN CAPS is unacceptable and will not be tolerated. #This is a Lord of the Rings server. There is no use of the Overworld, Nether, or End. This includes any item that comes from any of those locations. #You are required to limit the mobs in your area. If they become too laggy you will be given a warning and 10 minutes to fix, otherwise, they will be killed. #All farms using farmhands must not be enclosed by fences, walls, or other blocks which do not extend to the full extent of the block. Violation of the rules will result in a mute, jail time, temp ban or perma ban depending on what you did and how many times you have done it. Please don't be afraid to ask for clarification on any rules you don't understand. Enjoy the server! ---- Ban Appeals If you were banned and you wish to make a ban appeal, you can do so by writing a ban appeal on our . In your ban appeal, you will want to include the following: *Your IGN *The offense you committed that resulted in your ban. *Why you deserve to be pardoned. This is an argument to convince the staff why you should be pardoned. Also, proper grammar and a calm, respectful attitude will increase your chances of getting pardoned.